


Pushing Each Other Away

by gimmekensei



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Neck Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: OC x Zero (oneshot - Mature)THIS WAS MADE YEARS AGO AND ISN`T PERFECT. This was one of the first fanfictions I ever made and safe to say, I`m not proud of it, BUT I didn`t want it to go to waste aging away. I`m not going to add anything further to this fanfiction. Hopefully some people enjoy reading this though!





	Pushing Each Other Away

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MADE YEARS AGO AND ISN`T PERFECT. This was one of the first fanfictions I ever made and safe to say, I`m not proud of it, BUT I didn`t want it to go to waste aging away. I`m not going to add anything further to this fanfiction. Please keep in mind, there are mistakes and because this is one of my first fanfictions, the writing isn`t the greatest.

You moaned softly into the darkness of your bedroom. Your back was killing you and your neck… dammit, it was bleeding. You rushed to the door and yanked it open not caring if anyone woke up.  
  
You raced down the hallway, passed Yuuki's room and down to the bathroom that you shared with the two other guardians. You opened the door and slammed it shut with your back pressed to the door. Your eyes were down, but you slowly glanced up. You looked at the mirror at what you had become. Your eyes were blue, sometimes red; from the thirst you often felt when you saw blood. Your hair was long and wavy and you blushed slightly remembering how the Headmaster loved to play with it. You felt like a train wreak and you hated it. The long nights you had spent in that dark room with no one to comfort you…

“Eh!?” you gasped as the door was yanked open and a pair of stone cold eyes locked with your eyes.

"Zero?!?!" You saw him glance down at your neck and his chilled gaze went back to your eyes. You immediately tried to think of a lie that would make him turn away and walk away, but you just stared back at him, frozen in place. His eyes seemed to be asking what had happened, but then they turned slowly crimson red from the smell of the wound. You freaked out cause shit, you knew where this was going! He grabbed your wrists and pushed you down, you’re back pressed against the sink.

"Ouch...! Watch it!" you hissed softly. Not even looking away from your eyes, he shut the door with his foot.

"N-no Zero, I-" His lips locked with your lips taking your breath away. His tongue licked your bottom lip asking permission to be let in. You opened your mouth granting him permission, not even putting up a fight. It felt soo nice, but you needed to stop before this got out of hand. You hissed softly when he bit your lip and it started bleeding. His slippery tongue lapped up the blood and it was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on top of you. You pushed him as hard as you could and looked up at him. "W-we can't Zero, it's wrong and you shouldn't be near me caus-"

"Shut up." his words were sharp, but soft and you shivered from the sound of his voice.

"Why can't I be near you?!?! Dammit I was j-ju-just..." Even though he had told you to shut up, you wanted to know what had him stammering and not acting like himself. "Just?" you asked. "Fuck! I was just wanted to see if you were okay, because ever since you've come back you've been distant and it's like you're not even there." He continued on now with more determination and you stayed silent, but shocked by his outburst.

"You used to always be by my side, pushing me on in life, even when I didn't want to continue living and now I feel like you're scared that someone will hurt you again, so you stay away from us. This time you are the one that needs to be pushed on." One of his hands moved up to cover his mouth and he looked to the side, away from you, looking a little pinker in the face. "I-I want to be that person that pushes you on in life."

You felt a tear trail down your check glistening in the bathroom light. "I-I.." you said with tears streaking your face " I- Zero..." you looked at him helplessly and he turned back to you and pulled you to his chest. "I know, I know.." he whispered in your ear.

After that he cleaned you up from the cut you had inflected on yourself in your sleep. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room. He gently and slowly laid you down with much care on your bed. He started up after helping you and turned away about to walk towards the door.   
  
"No!" You grabbed his pant leg and wrapped your hands around him. He stopped and looked down at you. "Please stay I-I'm scared that he'll hurt me again." You looked down at the floor and put your arms down giving him the right to leave and not stay. And then two strong arms wrapped around you. He laid down next to you and the two of you stayed quiet wrapped in your covers. You had your head laying next to his chest and you were both on your sides. Zero had his eyes closed and without thinking you brushed his soft, grey hair out of his face. Immediately two eyes were looking down at your blue eyes.   
  
"Oh-I" Stuttering, you instantly moved your hand away from his face, but his hand reach out of the covers and stopped it. He held your gaze and slowly leaned forward touching his lips to your awaiting lips.

It was the most amazing kiss you had ever had and you moaned softly enjoying the feeling. He smiled gently (which was rare for him to smile) and pulled away never looking away from you. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked you in a concerned, but husky voice. You didn't answer with words, but instead leaned in and crashed your lips to him showing how much you needed to be held and loved only by him. He understood and rolled over so he was on top of you. He released your hand and at the same time cupped your face with his hands. He leaned down and suddenly kissed you again; making you gasp slightly. Zero took the chance to stick his tongue into your mouth and he moaned this time softly. His tongue explored your mouth and you even dared to mess with his tongue by flicking your tongue against his. As you two kissed, you undid the buttons to his shirt and opened it up. Your hands moved from the vampire`s shoulders down to his abs which were, how could you say it? Sexy.

He smirked at your face expression as you blushed slightly. He pulled his lips away from yours and yanked on your shirt, obviously having trouble getting your shirt off. Your hands stopped examining his muscular chest and went to aid him. You pulled your shirt off with a flick of your fingertips and it fell to the floor. His hands wrapped around your skinny waist and flipped you around, so that this time you were seated in his lap and his arms around you.

He kissed your cheek and slowly made a small trail of kisses down your cheek to your neck and collarbone. He licked the side of your neck looking for that spot that would make you moan in pleasure. You were enjoying the feel of his slippery, red tongue when you gasped and arched your back in surprise. “wha-what the” You felt his lips on your neck shape into a smirk and he sucked on that spot again.

"Z-Zero..." you moaned softly whispering his name again. You wrapped your arms around his chest and with one hand started to play with his hair. You loved his hair and you enjoyed playing with it. It would not last long however though, because you then felt a set of fangs on your throat. "

He looked up at you with puppy eyes and asked “may I?" You stared dumbfounded that Zero of all people could make a face like that. The corners of your lips slowly from into a smile. "Only if I get to taste yours.".

He showed some surprise at your boldness, but nodded replying "Fine.... but I'll go first." He closed his eyes and bit down.

As he was drinking from you, you grounded your hips boldly against his. He stopped for a second and moaned. You did it again, but he stopped your hips with his hands.

"What too much for you to handle?" He chuckled slightly, now clearly blushing.

"My my. Who knew that the scary vampire hunter could blush?" He growled and his eyes filled with lust. You realized that you had gone too far, but before you could pull away he said, "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet~. I've waited day after day for you to recover, so I'm not moving an inch off of this bed" You were shocked by this and Zero slowly grinned. "Besides, I doubt you want me to leave this bed."

That was the last straw for you and there was no turning back now. With all of your vampire strength you pushed him down with you still on his lap. You couldn't think properly anymore. All your senses could only think of was Zero. You leaned down and bit his neck, on the side where his tattoo wasn't on. Blood poured into your mouth and you couldn't help, but moan slightly at the taste. You had bitten Zero one other time before, but that was when you had just been changed into a vampire and you needed blood. You needed it this time too, but this time you could savor the blood rolling off of your tongue and down your throat.

Zero started to rub his hands up and down your body and he ripped you pants off. You gasped, pulled away and looked at him. He slowly grinned. "Sorry".

He went back to rubbing your sides and you slowly finished drinking. You licked the wound closed and when you finished you looked up at Zero. He looked back at you and slowly unclasped your bra. Embarrassed, you pulled your arms up, hugging yourself and protecting yourself from his lustful eyes. “I’m not that man, I won’t hurt you. Let me see please...” He was right. He wasn’t the vampire that had raped you and killed your friend that night, he was a sweet, kind vampire hunter that only wanted to cherish you. You slowly let your arms drop and his eyes stared down at your breasts.

You were ready now to do this...willing to trust Zero.

And most of all, able to love him from the bottom of your heart.


End file.
